


Turning

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place pre-book series.</p><p>Severus tries to reconcile his allegiance to You Know Who.  </p><p>*Could possibly be construed as dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning

“Now then, Professor Snape, we would like to ask you a few questions.”

“Why not call it what it is? This is an interrogation. A formality at that. You’ve already made your decisions, why are we bothering with this? Just send me along to Azkaban with the others and be done with it.”

“Now, now. Nothing has been proven, and no one is going anywhere without a fair and proper trial.”

“Ask your questions, let’s get this farce of justice out of the way.”

“You are quite defensive, Severus.”

“Professor Snape, address me properly or I will not cooperate. You’ll get no answers out of me.”

“We could force the truth from you, surely you of all people know that we at the Ministry have ways of getting to the truth?”

“And yet, I am the one accused of villainy? Carry on with your inquisition.”

“No one is accusing you of anything. We merely wish to talk to you about your past involvement with... You Know Who.”

“Oh, not you too? Is everyone going to continue with that nonsense? Voldemort. His name was Voldemort! Cowards.”

“According to reports, you had a relationship with him, prior to your time as a Deatheater.”

“Alleged Deatheater, there were extenuating circumstances, I had my reasons for being where I was.”

“Yes, we have your deposition regarding that. Be that as it may, we are trying to ascertain the nature of your prior relationship.”

“We knew each other.”

“You had carnal knowledge of each other.”

“That’s in your reports, then, is it? Why ask me, if you know?”

“We are trying to put together a full profile, Professor Snape.”

“He liked pain. He liked blood. He liked inflicting pain and drawing blood, it gave him great pleasure to do so. He liked me because I went along with what he liked. I was a willing participant, so to speak.”

“You allowed him to hurt you?”

“We all have our likes and dislikes, Minister. Some of us find our pleasure by riding the edge of pain. Some of us are willing to shed a little blood to achieve the peak of desire. He sought me out, he knew how far to go, he found the balance. He was a master.”

“I’m afraid I don’t see, I don’t understand.”

“Shall I tell you a little story? Maybe then you’ll see.”

“Anything you say to clarify your point will go no further than this chamber.”

“T... he liked to practice his spells on me, to work out the intricacies of adaptations he made to existing spells. He was particularly fond of working with _Immobulus_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ \- why use bothersome rope and chain and spend time with knotwork when a simple spell will hold just as well? I would be held to the floor, sometimes to a wall or a ceiling, bound by his will, by his spell. I could not move or get away, as I was required to surrender my wand upon entering his rooms.”

“You gave up your wand?”

“Oh, he gave it back. My wand was his favorite toy. He enjoyed inserting it into the various orifices of my person. Did you know a wand could be made to vibrate with a very simple spell. Or give off heat? Or cold? Or shocks. A wand is a delightful toy for giving pleasure or pain.”

“You allowed him to defile your wand and your person?”

“There was no allowing or not allowing, he did what he would when I was pressed to the floor. But call it what you will, narrow minded people will always refuse to see. I dare you to go home and do a little defiling of your own. The pleasurable spell is Vibros with a counter-clockwise twist of the wand. Put it where you will.”

“Eh-hem. Never mind, you’ve made your point. Now, while you were held down, you allowed yourself to be defiled with your own wand?”

“No, that came later, as a reward. He practiced his blade work on me. I still have a few of the nicer scars, he allowed me to keep them as remembrances. See, here on my forearm? This curving line, like a snake? I’ve had that for over twenty years. Sometimes I make it bleed, the way it did the day he gave it to me. I touch the blood to remind myself of a better time, when a master of the art touched me.”

“Your words worry me, Snape. Bloodcasting is highly illegal.”

“I said nothing about casting. I bleed to remember. He might have done some casting back then, I do not remember the details. If he did, I was merely the source. He would straddle my body and use a knife or a needle to pierce my skin and make me bleed. Sometimes he drew sigils on my skin with the blood. Would you care to see one that burned in and has never faded?”

“We have seen quite enough. Please, lower your robe and sit down, Professor Snape.”

“Pity, it is indicative of his later sky work, which I know you have seen. There is another on my lower back. As I said, masterful. I was the first canvas, before he was Voldemort.”

”Professor Snape, did you go willingly, when you first became involved with... him? Please, think carefully. You said he found you.”

“Well, yes, he approached me the first time.”

“Is it possible that he lured you in? That you were bespelled? Did you have these pain and blood longings before your involvement with him?”

“I...”

“The marks he put on you, dark marks indeed, censored and forbidden for generations. Binding marks. Coercive.”

“You are attempting to confuse me, Minister.”

“Perhaps you have been confused all along, Severus. Coerced into believing you wanted the pain, that you wanted him to cut you and make you bleed. Else why hold you down? Why cast sigils and practice holding spells? He took your wand and used it against you, made you believe, to this day, that pushing it into your body was a pleasure.”

“No. No, I liked...”

“He was practicing his coercion even then, Severus. Your story illustrates to us how completely taken in you were, even before he started collecting his Deatheaters.”

“I have a stronger will than that. It was what I wanted. It has to be what I wanted.”

“The turning of a strong minded individual would have been a great aphrodisiac to him, a stroking of his ego, and it fits with the profile we’re building. I’m sorry, Professor Snape, I believe you are yet another of his victims. I will be including that assessment in my report to the investigating committee.”

It didn't matter what they said. Severus knew why he had done it. He comforted himself with the knowledge that he wasn't evil, he wasn't truly a Deatheater. He wasn't.

 

The End


End file.
